Cursed Dreamscape
by IdyllicCritic
Summary: Creepypasta 10051. When star-crossed lovers dies, sometimes a soul is ensnared in the other's obsession and madness. Based on a real dream. Information about the dream is in the final chapiter; readers are welcome to write a fanfiction based on my dream.


EDIT#1: Remembered something else about the dream. Added info about the point of view and the zooming in. Add a bit info on the evil!Byakuran. (Augest/29/2011)  
>EDIT#2: Via intense thinking and attempts to re-dream my dream, I finally manged to remember more stuff! Added info about areas. More scenes. A little more info on the Bloody Angel Byakuran. (September8/2011)

To have a résumé of this 10051 creepypasta game, scroll ALL the way down and skip the middleman.

* * *

><p>Yo!<br>So, fellow 10051 fans and fellow fans of mine. What is one to do when they have a dream about their favorite pairing?

Write about it, that's what I would do!

So.

About that dream. Let's speak a little about the origin of the dream. I always have trouble sleeping when I'm on a trip. It doesn't really matter where I go- I am very prone to wake up. Adding to this equation is a family relative with the same problem as me having to share the same bed with me- and we wake each other up often in the night.

Also, I tend to make vivid, strange dreams.

And that's where the 10051 comes into play.

I was on a trip to some giant city in my country with two family relatives, with whom one of them is sharing the same bed with me in a motel. I was still sleeping (Attempting to do a power nap before driving the 3-hour trip back to my current residence) and I had a VERY, VERY strange 10051 dream- my very first 10051 dream ever- that, unfortuantly, I don't remember much of it cuz I didn't have the chance to write it down as soon as I woke up. But I will share whatever I remember of my dreams with you. I will attempt to remember it and to dream it, and if I'm sucessful I will add the extra information in here (All the addings will be mentonned up at the very top)

Due to popular demand, I will be writing an fanfiction. This page, will always and forever be the last chapiter.

So. Here goes- let's read down.

* * *

><p>It was a game. A 3-D video game.<p>

The game's genre? **CREEPYPASTA**. What is Creepypasta? Creepypasta is an term used on the internet for a story, a game, a video, a story, ect, that is designed to install unnerve, paranoida, dread and shock into the reader. Results and quality may vary according to the reader and the creator respectively. It's always in hand with the genre horror and aventure/puzzle.

From my understanding of the dream, this 10051 pairing takes place in an alternate world (Of course!)

The player (Which is me in my dream, altrough I don't see myself neither any T.V set, I only see the game) plays Shoichi. Shoichi is the main character, and the game's point of view is behind him- and is usually far enough to see about half of his body and an large part of the area. There's also a zooming in and out opinon (Which I instinctively know existed in the game, but did not use), probably to take a closer look at things. Shoichi shows up in different clothwears, depending on the area he is in.

Byakuran is the other main character. His presence is felt for almost the entire gameplay and it keep getting worser the futhur the gameplay goes. He will pop out at various times in the game- either as his 'University' self and as his 'Milleflore' self in forms of harmless illusions (Which will get more corrupted as time goes on), as his 'Angel' self who would evidentually get twisted into his more harmful true form- 'Bloody angel' self, most of time illusions, sometimes real...? Also, this Byakuran is INSANE, TWISTED and EVIL. But loves his Shou-chan very much so. Such a twisted love. 83

There's hints of the Reborn! elements, but they are not clear cut- meaning they are all twisted-y. The game is set in an abstract world (think Silent Hill, but slightly more broken down and somehow overrun by nature and in some places, blood) which turns out to be Byakuran's memories/soul and Shoichi wants to escape- because he instinctively knew if he remained stuck for too long, Byakuran's insanity would overtake him and he would become a permentant residant of Byakuran's soul- thus, GAME OVER. (This part isn't clearly stated, but I also instinctively knew.)

Apparently Shoichi's soul got trapped in Evil!Byakuran's soul- Byakuran's soul is so obsessed with Shou-chan (Since Byakuran's only other obsession is the Tri-ne-set, which, unfortuantly is useless now to him) that when Shou-chan 'dies', Byakuran's spirit/soul basically ensnares Shoichi's soul and traps him in his own soul.

Like any games, this game has a menu. I have a vague memory of it being something that looks like an advanced notebook, you know the ones that university students uses with all these little pockets and all?. I'm not sure. Either way, THAT menu lists some opinons- don't remember which they are, but obviously 'Save' is one of them'. Next to this menu, slightly tucked in at an angle, is a paper checklist ripped from the notebook's 'checklist'. The paper is wrotten by Shoichi, which, as you progress in the game, checks off each "To-do" automatically with a red mark or adds new "to do" in black writing. At some point in my dream there's that entry "Make Byakuran hate me", which was suddenly _slashed _right off after completing the task for this particular case, tearing the paper checklist's 'Paper', leaving an permenant gap you could see through for the rest of the time you'll be using that checklist...and it isn't Shoichi's handwork, and there's nobody around that would have physically slashed that paper...

(So Byakuran did it! XD He would never hatttteee Shou-chan, no matter how much he tries to be hated! Because it's Shou-chan, he'll forgive him! But it also show that despite not being physically there, our evil Byakuran still has some kind of contorl over his own psyche.)

As for the 'Bloody angel Byakuran' popping out at times... I do know that they serves as a shock value purpose, and I now distinctly remember one popping up all bloodly in the face of Shoichi... and then one that just SUDDENLY pops up at the screen at the player for one second, WAY TOO CLOSE AND IT LOOKS LIKE HE'S LOOKING DIRECTLY AT YOU, telling the player directly (In an threating voice), "Shou-chan is mine/Let him go" while the screen flashes, exposing these two sentences in white, messy letters for a half-second each in a creepy background. There's also fitting music to go along with it. It all together only last two seconds. Unfortuantly, he's the evil version you need to avoid AT ALL COST.

... What did you expect? CREEPYPASTA. It's supposed to shock the player. Besidews, Evil!Byakuran is enough of a badass to break the fourth wall and he KNOWS you're playing as Shoichi and basically contorl him. Obviously he's not too happy about it.

I have manged to identify from my memories a few areas that Shoichi (The player) will be visiting, and I will name them.

**Area#1: Blank Area**  
>I don't remember what Shoichi was wearing in this area, but likely the clothes he wore in the Byakuran v.s Tsuna battle. It's a HUGE, dead, greybrownscape steel-ish field with a eerie white mist... and a thick ring of mist around the area. This is where the gameplay begins. It all starts here. There are some creek, a few of them are relatively deep, almost totally dried muddy river, dead-looking trees, and boring rocks, some of them giant and slightly mountain-like. The game basically starts by planting Shoichi all of a sudden in the middle of the field with demonical sounds coming from everywhere. It basically sounds like someone is massacring and torturing someone else. Shoichi flitches away at the sounds and... You, the player, was now given the contorl with a objective- SURVIVE!

But no matter where you look you never find the source of the sound for the entire gameplay. But the more you progress, the more bloody it turns. But you will never find out who's bleeding, who's being tortured. All you can do is listen.

There was also an scene with these man-eating turtles- I think this scene takes place a little futhur in the gameplay, before the Blank Area gets too bloody. Basically, Shoichi suddenly appears in a creek, with these two giant turtles (Dino's pet, but completely twisted) above eating plants and muttering silly things, or making growling noise, I can't really remember... and them they notice him and starts to hunt him. Basically you have to flee from them. The turtles are near-sighted but they can hear you and they can move faster than you, so you basically end up playing a hide-and-seek game with these two turtles. I don't remember what happened, but they don't reappear next time you enter in the Blank Area... They do, but as tiny little, slow-moving ugly turtles, the only two creatures in the blank area, or so I remember.

I do remember something else- the player has to frequently come back to the Blank area in order to something, and in order to move from an area to the other area Shoichi has to move into the thick mist.

But I do think this is a middle-sized area with a lot of hiding places...

**Area#2: University Campus**  
>It's probably the biggest area. Shoichi is wearing his university clothes, which considers of a white t-shirt with black grilled sleeves and collar, inducing a jean and white-and-black shoes that matches his t-shirt. This university campus looks abandonned and somehow bloody, as if an massacre had happened here. This is where you get most of your starting gear, which are the flashlight, (Which has limited battery life!) inducing that menu's format and that checklist. Places that Shoichi can visit on University Campus are...<p>

-University  
>-University classes (Various types of classes)<br>-Tech labs  
>-University bathrooms<br>-The Residency  
>-The Residency's living room, kitchen and bathrooms<br>-Shoichi's room  
>-Byakuran's room<p>

Shoichi's room was the only one left "untouched" (Meaning it was the only thing that is normal, unbloodied and tidy, and in the same condition it was back then when Shoichi was in University with Byakuran) and more colorful. However, I instinctively knew that staying too long in Shoichi's room (There will be a heavy warning when you start hearing footsteps heading towards the room) will only cause Bloody!Angel Byakuran to show up... and I'll get a GAME OVER.

Byakuran's room on the other hand has a glitchy light and each time it flickers off, it reveals and exposes Byakuran for what he really is... and reveals something about his relationship with Shoichi- likely something about his obsession with his dearest Shou-chan. When the light is on, it just looks like it used to back then and colorful. And the worst of all? Byakuran's room is the SAFE room. Meaning you can stay forever at his room without any consquences, without anyone jumping at you. There's even music of Blood'n Pepper that Shoichi loved playing in Byakuran's room, never stopping, looping forever. And you can eat the marshmellows, althrought it will trigger nothing but just mustering on Shoichi's part.

Byakuran's basically forcing you to seek HIM for safety and comfort.

University!Byakuran sometimes pops out here as illusions, and Bloody!Angel Byakuran too, but does nothing aside from scares.

**Area#3: Milleflore HQ/Merone Base?**  
>The second biggest area. Shoichi here wears his Milleflore gear. I don't remember a lot about this area, aside from it being very run down and some area downright horrorific. Here Bloody!Angel Byakuran pops out at Shoichi and at you. There is an instance that our adored evil!Byakuran suddenly pops in the screen right in your face looking quite manicial and, well, psycho, what else? The game screen and the audio gets all wacky here...<p>

**Area#4: Vongloa's hidden HQ  
><strong>Shoichi's wearing the Blood Pepper clothes he had in this area. I brefly remembered him visiting this area, but I don't remember anything else about it, expect giant bugs that this girl had as a box weapon. It will do nothing, just crawl around, but if it touches you, it'll harm you. It's one of the smallest area... It's one of the most wrecked area, if I recall correctly, but not bloody.

**Area#5: The park/Amusement park  
><strong>Here Shoichi wears his university clothes... it's one of the medium-sized areas. Basically the Park is divised in two, with the park section of it being a grey-green, with dead trees... But the area around the bench looked more... colorful. If you go and sit in it you will force Shoichi to revive some of his fondest memories he had with Byakuran sitting on this bench. The areas you can visit in this park is...

-Children's Playground (Park)  
>-The entire park<br>-The Ferris Wheel (Amusement Park)  
>-Severnal of the rides (Amusement Park)<br>-Severnal of the game stalls (Amusment park)

It's also in the amusement park, if I remember well, a minigame where you take care of miniature White Dragons (And later in the games, Black Dragons). Also, any prize you win in the amusement park will be exposed in Shoichi's residency room. Basically, the amusement park is a breather level. But don't get lulled by the false sense of security, because University! Byakuran will appear and there's still dangers. I don't remember anything else.

****Area#6: The market street  
><strong>**This is probably the smallest (But relatively long in lenght) area- it's limited to a single street, the exact same street where a young Shoichi ran into Byakuran for the second time. Here Shoichi is still his adult self, but now wears the clothes he wore this day... adult-sized of course. I vaguely remember some peoples there but they are lifeless, no amout of any action is going to make them reply or react.

It's sorta sad how I was able to remeber most of the first two areas, ne? But It makes sense, since I guess I dreamt about them the most.

And now, for the foes in-game. There is no real foes, aside from the turtles and a few moving obstacles.

And, now, for all the techinal details that I didn't DREAMT UP...

Achievements:  
>Of course, like any good game, this game should have Achievements, for the lolz. So I designed'em.<p>

[Marshmellow fiend] Keep eating Byakuran's marshmellows in his room at least ten times.  
>[Why do you even bother?] Try and club Bloody!Angel Byakuran with one of the flimsy 'weapons' at least once without getting touched.<br>[Teasing the dog, are we?] Stay in the same place as Bloody!Byakuran for one full minute without him catching you.  
>[Adorable wittle little thing] Hug a White Dragon Plushie.<br>[Slowpoke] Fail to avoid an oncoming trap.  
>[Idiot] Fail to figure out the world's simplest puzzle.<br>[Suicide is never the answer] Kill yourself.  
>[What was I supposed to do again?] Remain in the same room for ten minutes without doing any actions.<br>[Sweet, sweetbitter memories] Trigger all the in-game remembering scenes (Hint for one: Consume a few marshmellows in Byakuran's room!)  
>[Touchy] Interact at least 2000 times with inanimate objets.<br>[Light is for the weak] Do not use your flashlight.  
>[Why didn't you got out?] Fail to leave Shoichi's room at the sound of footsteps.<br>[Huggable] Allow any Byakuran to hug you. (Hint: You might wanna avoid the Bloody!Angel one, through.)

And that's it. I don't really remember anything else, and someone woke me up before I could dream the rest of the dream the first time around. Grumble...

I will be making a fanfiction based on it.

_**If anyone feels the need to make a fanfiction based on this dream of mine and has done so, please tell me. I have opened THIS fanfiction slot with the intention of adding my fanfiction based on this dream, and evidentually other people's fanfiction based on my dream (With proper credit), basically making a nice little collection. Look below to have a summary of my dream. Anything with a N/A is basically unknown. Feel free to add in your stuff if you want to in your fanfiction.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Game title: NA  
>Type of game: 3-D, Flee-and-hiding game, Trail-and-error, exploring game<br>Genre: Creepypasta, Horror, Aventure, Angst, Tragedy...  
>Pairing: 10051<br>Main characters: Shoichi (Player), Evil!Byakuran  
>Foes: Evil!Byakuran and his blood is about the only foe that appears regularly; almost everything else will kill you if you do it the wrong way. Think of the game "I Wanna Be the Guy" where apples can kill you in 1 hit. Most of the landscape is engineered specifically to kill you.<br>Weapons: There's no real weapons. And any weapons you may find will not help you at all.  
>World: Abstract dreamscape which mirrors Byakuran's and Shoichi memories.<br>Game's menu: Something notebook-ish with a slightly tucked in checklist/small notebook which changes according to the situation.


End file.
